Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Bienenflügel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 29. Jan. 2012, 14:12:01 Hallo Bienenflügel Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats Wiki! Ich freue mich dich als neuen Nutzer begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe, dass du viel Spaß mit den anderen Usern hast und dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an die anderen Admins, mich oder die anderen, älteren Nutzer wenden. Liebe Grüße & Viel Spaß 07:54, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid dass ich dir ewig nicht geantwortet habe, ich bin auch etwas beschäftigt, nun zu den Bildern, damit meinst du das Character Art richtig? Du musst dir einfach die Vorlagen runterladen, dann am besten mit GIMP oder einem anderen Zeichenprogramm ausmalen und hochladen. Am besten siehst du dir dazu Taus Tutorials oder die Tutorials von mir und anderen Usern an. Was die Unterschrift angeht, wendest du dich am besten an Smaradauge ^^ LG 14:45, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggis die mache ich ,du kannst auf meinem Profil gucken ,wenn du mir die Sachen sagst die da stehen mache ich dir eine ;) 18:17, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) So sie ist fertig du kannst sie dir hier angucken :http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3ABienenflügel%2FSig gefälls dir Ps: Im Spruch kann es leider keinen Farbeverlauf geben :-( Smara Du kannst mal auf meiner Disski gucken da steht das mehrmals ,wenn du es da noch net verstehst kannst du mich nochmal fragen XD Smaragdi Ich gucke mir das erstmal mit der Veränderung an ,dann schicke ich dir einen Code den musst du dann wenn du oben in der rechten Ecke unter Eistellungen ,den dann bei Signatur eingeben ,nur anstatt Name immer Bienenflügel und dann das Kästchen darunter ankreuzen smaragdi 09:42, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die Siggis werden auf den unterschiedlichen computer verschieden abgebieldet ... das is normal xD Ich kann leider nichts dran ändern :-( Hast du dir den Code jetzt schon von meiner Disski abgeschieben oder soll ich den nochmal senden ? Lg 08:04, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) |[[User:Bienenflügel|Bienenflügel]]}} Ich freue mich das es klappt ,und hoffe du hast Spaß mit der Siggi xD Falls du mal was ändern willst kannst du dich stehts an mich wenden Lg 08:17, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke :D Wie hast du es geschaft das deine Signatur so bunt ist bei mir ist sie nicht so bunt? LGBelle 4 08:43, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Smaragdflügel Sorry ich kenne keinen Smaragdflügel LG''Belle 4 08:47, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Danke!! :D Belle 4 09:37, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Du wist die erste sein die meine neue signatur sehen wird!!(fals ich eine beckomme) LGBelle 4 13:00, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich auf meiner Profiel Seite zu meinen Freunden schreiben? Wallpaper Hey Bienenflügel ^^ Ich mache dir gerne ein Wallpaper zu Eichhornschweif, das ist kein problem ^^ 10:40, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ja klar ,mache ich gerne xD .Aber wegen deiner Freundin und falls du Grasfell kennst gilt das auch für ihn/sie ,neue Siggis mache ich nur noch ab 200 sinnvollen Berarbeitungen (siehe mein Profil).Wenn du es ihr sagen könntest würde ich mich sehr freuen GLG 88.26.130.237 14:44, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das war ich ...sorry war net angemeldet Smaragd Freunde Ja du darfst mich bei Freunde eintragen ich mach das bei mir auch.LG 08:34, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nenin Grasfell habe ich bereits informiert xD Danke ,wegen dem bescheidsagen .Glg Smaragd Bearbeitungen Hallo Bienenflügel, ich wollte dich mal wegen deiner Bearbeitungen anschreiben. Ich sehe immer, dass du nur bei wenigen Absätzen ein paar Links setzt. Gucke doch mal, ob du auch bei anderen Absätzen bzw. im gesamten Artikel Links einfügen kannst (aber nur wenn sie nicht bereits einmal im Absatz verlinkt sind) oder ob Wörte/Begriffe wie z.B. Zweiter Anführer, Große Versammlung, auch Clannamen richtig geschrieben sind, diese werden nämlich gern falsch geschrieben. LG 08:39, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Bienenflügel, Ich muss nochmal dasselbe sagen, wie Aki schon vor mir. Bei Farnpelz eben zB hättest du durchaus den ganzen Artikel mit Links versehen können, statt nur einen einzigen Begriff, und hättest gleichzeitig auch die Schreibfehler bei Donner- und SternenClan beispielsweise verbessern können, also achte bitte mal darauf, nicht immer nur eine minimale Bearbeitung zu machen. - 20:26, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du schon wieder nur eine einzige Verlinkung eingefügt hast! Ganz ehrlich, wenn du nur ein Wort verlinken willst, dann lohnt sich die Bearbeitung nicht. Ich hab es ja schonmal gesagt, verlinke nicht immer abschnittweise sondern gleich den ganzen Artikel. - 10:36, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bruder Er scheint ja doch etwas von Warrior Cats zu wissen, Bienenflügel. LG Honigtau 15:23, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) thumb Ich hab die Regeln für Charakterart durchgelesen, hab aber nichts über thumb gefunden. Was ist das überhaubt? 11:43, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey ich hab antwort von smaragdauge beckommen. Er\sie sagt ich kann erst so eine signatur beckommen wenn ich über 200 sinnfolle beiträge gebracht habe :( Ich wollte es dir zuerst erzählen ;) LG Belle 4 12:11, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke ich werde dich sofort zu meinen freunden fügen muss sie nur noch erstellen :D LGNebelsturm 16:17, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Wollte mich noch einmal extra dafür bedanken, dass du mir so toll geholfen hast am Anfang. Ich bin ja nicht besonders gut klargekommen, aber langsam finde ich mich ein :D Also Thanks, LG Wolfsmond 20:48, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Story Ja, danke! Ich hab deine Beschreibung schon entdeckt. Hab auch eine Hierachieliste gemacht, von den Katzen in den Clans meinter Story. Bei mir gibts den Sonnenclan, den Nebelclan, den Eisclan und den Sturmclan. Du bist im Sonnenclan übrigens. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Hierachieliste auch zeigen... Danke das du mich auch eingefügt hast. Deine Geschichte wird sicher toll, LG Wolfsmond 10:02, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hab mich selbst nicht eingebaut, aber eine Katze im selben Clan wie du entspricht meinem Charakter... irgendwie... Du hast schon eine Schülerin übrigens -> Kristallpfote LG Wolfsmond 11:54, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Channel danke=3Ich hoffe,dass wir jezt ENDLICH in Ruhe unser RPG machen können^^Leyley RPG Komm mal dahin: http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com :) Danke ich würde gerne mal in den chat reinschauen und die anderen kennenlernen :D LGVenus 7 14:27, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das schicksal des wolkenclans Hey ich dachte das Buch kommt erst am 19 Mai raus wie kannst du es dann schon auf deutsch gelesen haben ich habe es ja auch nur auf englisch beckommen ? LG 14:02, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) ????????? wovon redest du? Und wie würdest du als Katze aussehen? LG 17:43, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso du redest von dem Buch ja das habe ich gemeint :) LG 17:51, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hey ich habe mal versucht dich zu zeichnen hoffe es ist wenigstens ein bisschen nach deiner Vorstellung LG 17:59, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab auch was für dich gemacht. LG Ich habe auch kein GIMP. Ich mache die Bilder hier: http://pixlr.com/editor/ LG Du musst die Vorlagen auf deinen Desktop oder in eigene Dateien geben, dann kannst du es ganz einfach davon runterholen. LG Hallo Biene, Ich hab auch ein Bild für dich gemacht ^^. Ich hoffe es entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. LG Leopardenschweif Schilflicht-Bild und RPG hallo biene! Danke, ich habs mal versucht und von Schilflicht war ja noch kein bild da. Leider weiß ich nicht wie die Augen aussehen, aber ich hab versucht, das tiefrote Fell zu treffen. :) :) Jedenfalls mach ichs mit Paint, komm damit aber nicht besonders gut klar :/ Danke für die Sache mit RPG, werde mich bald um den Charakter kümmern :D <3 -liche Grüße, Wolfsmond 20:27, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, also ich hab Paint schon aufm laptop drauf, aber ich denke, man kann sich das auch irgendwo runterladen (nur vermutlich) Paint ist aber nur gut, wenn man einfärbige katzen macht, sonst hat man ziemliche Scherereien mit den Mustern. LG Wolfsmond 15:42, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gründerin Die Gründerin dieses Wikis war SilvanatheCat, diese ist allerdings schon kurz nach dem erstellen des Wiki inaktiv geworden, nichtmal ihre Benutzerseite ist bearbeitet. Tautropfen 17:46, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein, die Gründerin kommt nie on. Auch nicht in den Chat oder sonstwo, sie hat das Wiki wahrscheinlic sowieso vergessen, nehm ich mal an Tautropfen+ Tut mir leid das ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber mein Computer spinnt. Du kannst mich zu deinen Freunden eintragen. Das mache ich auch. Gänseblumnase 06:15, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild Hallo Biene ich hab mein Bild schon eingefügt ich dachte wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es ja wieder rausnehmen. Ich weis es ist nicht so schön aber ich wollte es trotzdem dir geben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir *knuddelt* 14:51, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild und Federschweif Hi, du! Ich hab mein Bild eingefügt bei deiner Diashow! ich denke die farbe passt, aber ich wollte sie nicht nur golden machen! In wirklichkeit ist sie sicher viel hübscher! Ich hoffe, du freust dich! Was ich noch fragen wollte war... ich bin bei deinen Freunden als Katze: Federschweif eingetragen! Danke, Federschweif ist voll hübsch, aber vom Charakter würde ihre Mutter besser passen, da Federschweif zu sanft für Wolfsmond ist! Es wäre nur ein Vorschlag und eine Bitte, vielleicht kannst du mich als Silberfluss eintragen! miau, hdgdl Wolfsmond 13:17, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Meine geschichte ist jetzt drin! Findest du auf meinem Profil. Hoffe es passt so LG Wolfsmond 15:19, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Joar ,kann ich machen :D Smara Birkenpfote Ich habe eine Frage. Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht hinter Gänseblumnase, als Katze: Birkenpfote. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Gänseblumnase 18:11, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nicht so schlimm, ich bin aber weiblich und mag Birkenpfote irgenwie nicht. Gänseblumnase 19:17, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke!! :) Ich gehe meistens nachmittags in den Chat so 15-18 uhr. LG Eiskralle 18:21, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sorry aber was du mit dem "bei go freigelassen " meinst weiß ich nicht :/ Das andere habe ich verbessert :D 17:44, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Selbst gezeicchnetes Bild Du hast mich doch gefragt ob ich dieses Bild auf RPG wiki (Eispfote) gezeichnet habe. Nein habe ich nicht, aber heute habe ich gerade ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild auf mein Profil geladen. Wenn du willst kannst du es ja anschauen gehen. Hdl 11:51, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Ok, aber jetzt über Himmelfahrt bin ich nicht da. da bin ich auf einem Karatetunier. :) LG, Eiskralle 17:33, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG ; Hey Biene ;( Ich vermiss Dich auch und Tiger und Daisy auch, Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder ;(. WIR VERMISSEN DICH GANZ DOLLE! <3 ♥ :* Ganz liebe Grüße Leopardenschweif Bienenflügel Hi Biene! Ja ich schreib eine eigene WarriorCats- Geschichte. Bienenflügel ist dort eine der Hauptcharas. Ürsprünglich wollte ich sie Meerschweif ''nennen, aber hab mich dann für Bienenflügel entschieden. Bin jetzt schon beim zweiten Buch von meiner ersten Staffel. Sie nimmt ein bisschen die Rolle von Graustreif ein. Nur dass sie sich ein Hauskätzchen als Gefährten nimmt. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 10:04, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ich stell mal meine Geschichte rein. ( Wenn ich ich es hinkriege. ^^) LG Gewitterherz 10:45, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok Jetzt hab ich die Geschichte reingestellt. Schau mal ganz unten auf meiner Benutzer Seite nach. Sind aber nur Hierarchie, Prolog und die ersten drei Kapitel. Mehr kommen später. Da ich es kopiert habe ist es etwas groß geraten. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 11:35, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Biene! Du kannst mich gerne zu deinen Freunden hinzufügen. Freu mich schon auf deine Geschichte. LG Gewitterherz 13:42, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Hier hab ich dir noch mal meine Bienenflügel gemalt. ^^ Mach ich! LG Gewitterherz 13:56, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, Biene Zu der beantworteten Frage hab ich noch eine Frage: Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich so ein Bild überhaupt bearbeiten soll. Ich meine, es gibt ja diese leeren Vorlagen meim Character Arts. Wie kann man diese bearbeiten, so dass so ein Bild rauskommt, wie sie eben bei den meisten Katzenseiten sind. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen :D Lg Silberblüte- 11:21, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also muss ich einfach Gimpf download eingeben, oder was? Silberblüte- 11:52, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:29, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) I miss you Ja ich vermisse die Zeiten auch!!! Tut mir sooo leid das ich in letzter Zeit sooo wenig da war wir schreiben sch... Arbeiten und da muss ich lernen. Morgen schreiben wir die vorletzte und nach dieser komme ich hoffentlich wieder heufiger! I miss youu *knuddel* deine 12:24, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Ja ,auch du darfst ;) 11:38, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hi Biene! Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Geschichte noch weiterschreiben kann, denn sie wurde gelöscht :( Deswegen stelle ich sie jetzt dann einfach ins WarriorCats Erfindungs-Wiki und dann kannst du sie witerlesen :D LG Gewitterherz 14:52, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab sie noch nicht ins Erfindungswiki reingestellt weil ich gesehen habe, dass sie auf Benutzer: Gewitterherz/Die Prophezeiung verschoben wurde. Hab das jetzt wieder auf meine Seite gestellt und jetzt kannst du sie da doch noch lesen. :D LG Gewitterherz 18:06, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kräfte von Dovewing und Cinderheart Ich habe deine Frage bei Fragen an Vicky Holmes gelesen ("Welche Kräfte haben Dovewing und Cinderheart/pelt?") und dachte, ich kann dír das auch sagen: Dovewing hat "Supersinne" und kann extrem gut und weit hören, riechen und sehen, was woanders (kilometerweit entfernt) passiert. Rußpelz wird als Cinderheart wiedergeboren und kann sich als Wiedergeburt an Teile von Rußpelz Leben erinnern, ohne zu merken, was abläuft, bis es ihr gesagt wird und sie sich von Rußpelz trennt. Ich würde das nicht als "Kraft" bezeichnen, aber sonst hat sie keine Fähigkeiten sondern ist ganz normal.WindheartxDyesternight 05:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) begrüßung Hey Bienenflügel ^^, danke dass nu mich so nett begrüßt hast Schattenflügel 14:51, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi biene! ^^ Hab jetzt meine Geschichte bis Kapitel zwölf hingeschrieben wollt ich dir nur mal sagen. LG Gewitterherz 18:10, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Forum Hi Biene,ich bin im Nebel-Clan.Link hab ich auf meiner Seite und wie schon geschrieben,dort heiße ich Flammenherz.Lg Flamme Hallo (: und Frage ;) Hallo Bienenflügel :) darf ich dich was Fragen? Wie machst du das Zeichen: oder wie kann man das machen nur mit seinem Namen? Freunde Hey, klar kannst du mich hinzufügen,mir hat es auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich fand es schade das ich so schnell weg musste :( vlg Jayfeather8399 17:08, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Wiso darfst du wegen einem Film nicht mehr kommen? Ich hoffe wir treffen uns bald wieder hdl deine 17:51, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Biene, das mit der Kamera: Die PSP Kamera musst du dir leider kaufen (am besten mit einem Spiel als deckung, z.B.: Es gibt ''Invizimals die verlorenen Stämme zusammen mit einer Kamera, denn die brauchst du um Invizamls zu spielender Kamera ist ein Mikro eingebaut ). TwoBlade 08:06, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)TwoBlade Neue Idee Wenn du einen Ipod touch hast kannst du auch in Skype kommen TwoBlade 09:00, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Twobalde Oje und jetzt haben deine eltern angst das mit dir dasselbe passiert. Hdgdl 16:53, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps: Ich bin nicht 35^^ Hallo Bienenflügel!! :) Hi!! :) Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung!! :] Ich freue mich wirklich hier zu sein (Dank Geißelstern ;) ) MiichaMiiyo 19:31, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mii Yop, wir kennen uns bereits (: Geißel ist mein kleines Schwesterchen, könnte man zumindest so sagen ! Verwandt sind wir nämlich nicht xD Aber trotzdem habe ich sie lieb :3 MiichaMiiyo 15:20, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mii Merk ich mir :D Ich merk mir deinen Ratschlag :) Film Jap das ist immer gut zu wissen :) ^^ hdgdl 07:40, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich bin erst 12 :( werde aber bald 13^^ 08:12, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein ich bin gerade nicht im chat :) ich habe mal wieder lust auf ein paar bearbeitungen und kann aber nicht gleichzeitig im chat sein^^ hdl deine 08:20, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das kenne ich *mitleid* meine mutter weiß auch nich das ich gerade am PC bin Hdl deine 08:28, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja da hast du auch wieder recht ^^ hdl 08:40, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stimmt das vermisse ich auch! Villeicht is sie ja auf klassenfahrtoder so :( Hdl 08:50, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wow das ist wunderschön! Wiso hat das denn vorher nicht funktioniert?? hadl 08:55, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Hi Biene <333333 Ich vermiss Dich immer noch :( Versuchs mal hier http://www.skype.com/intl/de/get-skype/on-your-computer/windows/ unter "Skype kostenlos" mit Skype herunterladen, vllt. klappt das :3. Ich HOFFE, das wir uns mal wieder im Chat oder in Skype sehen :* HDGDL und LG Leopardenschweif Hier dein Bild: Gänseblumnase 14:54, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Liebesbrief Lieber..., ich wollte dir sagen das ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebeund dich ragen ob du mich auch soo sehr liebst. Bitte schreibe mir zurück und gebe mir den Brie im Bus oder so. In Liebe deine ( Monnys echte Name) Und wie ist es???? Außerdem gibt es noch 4 Wichtige Dinge: #Honey muss mit ihrer Handschrift schreiben damit Moony sich verteidigen kann #Moony dar nichts davon wissen #Wir müssen Moony fragen wie viel sie Honey verzeiht #Wir müssen Honey überreden das sie das macht und Moony nix davon erzählt. fällt dir sonst noch was ein? Wir müssen das auch am Wochenende erledigen da honey unter der Woche nicht an den PC darf :( LG deineVenus 7 17:56, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps sry das ich vorhin so schnell aus dem chat musste DDD: Von Wind Bist du da? Dann geh zum RPG es sind gaaaaanz viele da! es ist halb acht.WindheartxDyesternight 17:24, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) heey :D Hier ist mein Bild für dich :D Bild Ich habe schon länger vor dir ein Bild zu malen hab ichs heute gemacht, also hier ist es.Eine Kriegerin mit den Namen Buntfell ^^ LG Ekliss Biene <3333333333 Hier ist ein Bild für dich. ich weiß doch das du sie so magst^^ Jacky Bildchen =3 Hier für dich^^Ich hoffe,du magst es Ley das tiny bienchen mach damit was du willst klar,türlich.Sag mir nur was von den Anis du willst und in welcher farbe.Ich mach das gerne^^'Ley' okay wird gemacht =3 Ley die Ani is fertig hier: Ich hoffe,es ist gut so Ley Hey Biene, ich wollte dir nur mal für dein nettes Kompliement danken. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht ich kann das nicht, aber anscheinend kann ich es ja doch! ^^ Danke Nebellicht.99 Admin-Treffen Hey Biene, Ich weiß eig. gehört das nicht hier her, aber Ich will's kurz machen. Im Admin-Treffen haben wir beschlossen, dass Knospenpfote (kam nie im RPG vor und hat nicht mel ein Mentor), Korallenherz (hat keinen Gefährten, kam auch noch nie vor), deren Sohn Herbstjunges (kam nie vor, Lichtjunges wird Tochter von Blütenfell) und Löwenpfote (ein für alle mal) zu löschen. Des weiteren hatte Blade die Idee eine Bruderschaft zu gründen, dies wurde akzeptiert und Ich habe es vorläufig unter Wiki Projekten eingeordnet. LG 22:09, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Es macht nichts, dass Du nicht kommen konntest, ehrlich gesagt, war Ich darauf iwie vorbereitet :3 Unterschreiben o.O Hi Biene warum unterschreibst du manchmal mit Biene (in blau) und manchmal mit Bienenflügel (als "gemalte" siggi)?? Darf man das überhaupt? o.O Und, wie bekommst du das hin? o.O GLG Wolfsfell 06:25, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder :) Hi Biene Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt. Es soll Bienenflügel darstellen. Ich habe gelesen, dass du Huskys magst. Ich dachte das könnte dir auch gefallen: Kennst du Jacky711?? sie hat ein Hunde wiki erstellt und würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn jemand kommen würde. http://de.jackyshunde.wikia.com/wiki/Jackys_Hunde_Wiki GLG Wolfsfell 06:40, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :) Hallöchen achso. Ich brauch erst 200 (!) sinvolle (über charas u. Bücher) Bearbeitungen um eine Siggi zu bekommen. :( Das ist neu eingeführt worden. Freut mich, dass dir die Bilder gefallen :) <3333333333333333333 Wie bekommst du das hin das Biene verlinkt ist? GLG Wolfsfell 16:53, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Seite nimmt Kennwort nicht an, bin völlig verzweifelt. Kannst du dir ne Frage überlegen, die nur ich als die echte WindheartxDyesternight beantworten kann? Ich muss Aki überzeugen, dass ich Wind bin!!! Glaube jemand hat das Kennwort erraten. *am Boden zerstört sei* Wieso es so ist, dass rote Katzen immer getigert sind, weiß ich nicht genau, ich bin kein Katzenexperte, was echte Katzen angeht. Feuerstern hat allerdings eine Tigerung, ich hab sie nur sehr schwach gemacht. Die einzige von meinen CAs, wo eine rote Katze ohne Tigerung drauf ist, ist Amberclaw, den ich deswegen noch verbessern muss. Tautropfen 16:34, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Überraschung Habe dir nochmal ein Bild gemalt diesmal mit Gimp <33333 :D hdl deine 15:58, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) RPG? Kommst du???? Buntschweif 11:28, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Bienenflügel, ich danke dir sehr für das Kompliment und ich kann es nur zurück geben! Hdggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl ♥! Deine Schattenrose Geschichte Hi biene! Bienenflügel wird ein Hauskätzchen weil sie sich ein Hauskätzchen verliebt.Sie erwartet dann Junge von ihm und als der clan es erfährt verlässt sie den Clan und geht zu ihm. (Passiert erst im dritten Teil.auf meinem Profil siehst du ein Zitat von ihr wie sie den clan verlässt.) Aber sie kommt wieder mit ihren Jungen. ^^ 12:07, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Unnötiger Beitrag xD joa ich schreib dir mal was unnötiges: Das Lied "La La Love" *ohwurm hab* ist aus Zypern und nicht aus Griechenland :3 ja kein großer Unterschied xD Das griecische Lied war "Aphrodisiac", für meinen Geschmack ziemlich klasse ^^; Und btw, eig kommen beide Lieder aus der Feder einen Schweden :333 17:50, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi Bienenflügel, dein Blog war nicht unnötig. Aber ich hab den ins Forum verschoben, da ein anderes Mitglied die genauen Tourdaten in einen Artikel geschrieben hat (den ich ins Forum verschoben habe). Normalerweise sind Blogs nicht erwünscht und werden sofern es wie bei deinem Blog nichts wirklich wichtiges ist, sofort kommentarlos gelöscht. LG 06:14, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) hi yeah, Ich bin grießgrämmig wie Gelbzahn :D 11:47, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Ein Bild halt xD 14:19, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte ;) Hey Biene! Ich hba jetzt (endlich) den zweiten Teil meiner Geschichte dazugefügt. Ich bin zwar noch nicht fertig aber du kannst schon weiterlesen. Viel Spaß! LG 13:10, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bitte, komm mal wieder in den Chat!!! LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Nochmal für Dich ^^ Hey Biene Ich weiß Du bist im Urlaub und so, aber Ich nochmal ein Bild für Dich gemacht ^^ Ne Beutejägerin, dieses Mal, und ja, sie hat absichtlich keine Schlammstreifen ^^ Und die Augen, Ich weiß DD: die sind mal wieder etwas übertrieben xDDD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, LG - 15:59, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DDD: Ich darf nicht mehr an den Computer weil ich naja ein paar Sachen kaputgemacht habe :((((( Ich bin gerade heimlich hier weil meine eltern einkaufen sind . Sie denken das ich lerne . Ich vermisse dich sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sehr und hoffe das ich bald wieder kommen darf HDGDL deine 06:28, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) <3333333 (Mir fällt kein Name für das Thema ein also mache ich das:) SPAAAAAAAACE!!!^^ Hallo biene, klar will ich dein erster Kunde sein, also hier die Beschreibung: *Farbe: Schwarz *Text: The World would be better without you *Schriftart: Times new Roman 16:42, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank, biene LG 15:28, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Biene, du bist die beste! (Ich sollte sowas eigentlich nicht schreiben, aber egal) Kannst du kurz in den Chat? 16:42, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist nichts was man auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben sollte ;) Schneepelz und ich sind zusammen... Twoblade (Ich darf die Siggi nicht nutzen -.- pissing me off...) Weil ich keine 200 bearbeitungen habe -.- Twoblade PS: Du hast in der Siggi einen Schreibfehler: du hast bettet nicht better geschrieben, kann jedem passieren^^ BIld :) hab dir mal ein bild gemalt <33 ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 01:21, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey^^ Na, wie gehts dir? War dein Urlaub schön? Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir bei zwei Sachen helfen kannst.... Sag mir erst Bescheid, ob ja, dann stelle ich sie dir! Ich habe dich sehr lieb ♥ Deine Schattenrose Frage Also, ich wollte fragen, ob du mir auch so eine bunte Unterschrift mit einem Spruch machen kannst... Das wäre echt nett! Ehm... Und die 2. Frage hab ich vergessen... XDDDDDD Deine Schattenrose Hallo Biene, Ich muss mit dir kurz was wichtiges besprechen, kannst du in den Chat? LG - 14:21, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Okay, dann nehme ich als Farbe dunkelrot, was ins gelb übergeht (wie bei dir^^ wenn dass okay ist...) Gut als Schriftart nehme ich "Lucida Calligraphy" und als Spruch "No road is long, with a friend at your side!" und die Farbe davon soll schwarz sein. Ich danke dir mein Schätzchen (freundschaftlich gemeint) ♥♥♥ Deine Rose Freunde? Hallihallohallöle Biene, ich weiß wir kennen uns jetzt nicht so gut (ich glaub sogar wir kennen uns gar nicht XD) aber ich wollt trotzdem fragen ob wir möglicherweise, aber wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, Freunde sein können? Ich hoffe mal das ist machbar, oder nicht? *In die Knie geh* Ich hab wahrscheinlich zu viel Gewusel geschrieben deswegen frag ich jetzt nochmal deutlicher: Können wir Freunde sein? Bittteee Feder (Diskussion) 14:20, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Feder (ja genau es gibt noch User mit so einer kleinen, nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Siggi XDDDD) Yay!^^ Toll! Muss dich gleich zu meinen Freunden schreiben^^ Jap ich mag Kingdom Hearts und bin auch erst Fan seit kurzem Fan. Ich liebe diese Reihe *.* Als ich angefangen hab zu spielen dachte ich nur "Danke Square Enix! Endlich hat mich mal jemand glücklich gemacht!" XD (Endlich mal jemand der was von Abwechslung und Spaß versteht, ich meine Nintendo hat ja auch keine neuen Ideen. Bei den Mario-Spielen muss man eh immer diese Peach da aus den Fängen von Bowser oder wie der heißt befreien. Ich hab zwar nicht gegen Mario aber ist halt so). Haha jetzt bin ich völlig vom Thema abgekommen XD Bin ich doof Feder (Diskussion) 05:20, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) PS: Du würdest für mich ne Siggi machen? Dann würde ich dich ja gleich zu einer meiner besten Freunden erklären XD Aber ich glaub da wäre ich zu aufdringlich XD Siggi Ja da schau ich mal vorbei unbedingt *.* Wobei ich sagen muss das ich noch gar keine Fancharas und so was hab XD Also wegen der Siggi: Schriftart: Kursiv Name: Feder Farbe (Name): Da hab ich mir überlegt für den Abschnitt "Fe" orange zu nehmen und für "der" dunkelorange. Wäre das machbar? Wenn nicht ist nicht schlimm ;) Spruch: All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? Farbe (Spruch): Rot So für die Siggi hab ich ne Stunde oder zwei gegrübelt XD Aber jut, war auch mit meinem 3DS beschäftigt X3 Hoffe mal das mit der Siggi ist machbar, wenn nicht dann ist das nicht schlimm. Wirklich nicht^^ Feder (Diskussion) 08:00, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Feder Urlaub Hallihallo, wollte dir nurmal sagen, dass ich jetzt vom 11.08. bis 26.08. oder länger im Urlaub sein werde. Oh und darf ich fragen welche Kingdom Hearts-Spiele du hast (ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus dass du welche hast)? 10:08, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) PS: Und weils so schön ist nocheinmal: Danke für die Siggi!!! ... ;( Liebe Biene... Trotzdem vielen Dank! Ich weiß nur nicht, wie/ wo ich noch mehr Bearbeitungen noch hinzufügen kan... Das ist echt blöd... Wer hat diese Regel bloß erfunden ?! Manno... Heut geht echt alles schief :( Deine Rose... Ja, 1 und 2 hab ich auch und dann noch für 3DS Dream Drop Distance. Na ja mal sehen wie Japan wird auf jeden Fall fing mein Urlaub am Flughafen gut an als ein Typ meine Kamera geklaut hat XD Ist aber halb so schlimm, dann werdens eben keine Fotos :/ Hoffentlich bis bald. LG deine 09:26, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danki^^ Ich danke dir^^ Ich werde bestimmt ein paar Fehler finden XDD Ich habe dich sehr lieb, 200 Bearbeitungen, pah! Das schaff ich schon XD Dein Röschen ;) Chat Problem Hallo Bienenflügel, Ich habe gehört, dass du wegen deinen Eltern nie wieder in den Chat kommen wirst. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nciht, aber ich sehe, wie traurig die anderen darüber sind. Und ich will dir irgendwie helfen. Meine Freundin Amberfang hat das selbe Problem, nur dass sie gar nicht zum Computer darf. Wie wärs, wenn du mit dienen Eltern redest? Ich meine, was soll in einem Warrior Cats Chat schon passieren? Probier mal schlagkräfte Argumente zu bringen. Fast alle hier sind unter 15 Jahren, und alle leben eigentlich wo anders. Persönliche Informationen gibt hier auch niemand weiter, darauf wird schon aufgepasst. Ich meine, Warrior Cats ist ja jetzt nicht irgendein Horror Buch, sondern ein Fantasy''' Buch. Was glauben deine Eltern was dir hier passieren kann? Solange du nirgends deinen echten Namen angibst, kann dir doch absolut nichts passieren. Hacker sind hier auch keine. Dieser Vortrag von dem du erzählt hast, also von wegen Internet ist gefährlich..Auf der Straße kann dir mehr passieren, haben sie daran schon mal gedacht? Am besten du redest wirklich mit ihren.. vielleicht hilft es ja.. Alternativ kannst du, wenn das alles nichts bringt, den IRC-Channel nutzen. Das ist zwar auch ein Chat, sieht aber nicht so aus. Den haben wir früher genutzt. Ihr (also du und du anderen) könntet ja einen eigenen Channel gründen, und dort schreiben. Vielleicht ist das ja besser... Ich hoffe ich konnte dir irgendwie helfen, und wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt, - 13:21, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 200 Bearbeitungen!!!!!!!!!! Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habs geschafft!!! Ich hab 200 Bearbeitungen XDDDDDD Gibst du mir jetzt mein Siggi? Oh mann... Ich dreh grad föllig durch xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Jabadabaduuuuu!!! Ich könnt dich knutschen (freundschaftlich gemeint ;) Dein Schattenröschen XDD Peinlich :((((((( Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkeeeeee!!!! ... Aber ich weiß nicht wie man es benutzt... -.- ._. D: Ich bin soooooooo doof DD: Kannst du es mir bitte sagen??? Dein Röschen^^ Natürlich kann ich dir verzeihen. :) Ich hab es mir schon gedacht... 12:08, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) DAAAAAAAANNNKKKEEEE!!!! Ich danke dir sehr, ich habe jetzt alles verstanden und ich bin jetzt total happy!!! Deine '''Bin Neu Wie schon oben steht: bin neu, versuche mich zurechtzufinden :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 18:28, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gepardenstern Mein Name steht schon oben. Hab dich eher durch Zufall gefunden :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 20:43, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das größte Rätsel... Hallo Biene, ich weiß nicht wie wir das lösen können ;( ich wünschte deine Eltern würden dir erlauben zum beispiel in Facebook zu gehen oder in skype... Und das mit den E-Mails erlauben sie nicht? LG dein TwoBlade Das ist einfach nur... ...Nein ich behalte es für mich. würden sie merken das du dir eine neue E-Mail adresse machst? TwoBlade Das ist ein dummes Problem... (Ist das wirklich ein Problem?) TwoBlade Thx Biene! LG, dein Kieselflamme (Diskussion) 11:04, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Bienenflügel, habe bemerkt das du auch zum Flammenclan gehörst. Könntest du mir bitte schreibenwer im wiki noch alles im Flammenclan ist. :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 15:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Deine Idee Ja kannste. Ich wollte eine Geschichte schreiben, aber die Idee mit der Hierarchie ist auch gut. :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 11:57, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mhhhh? Ja das ginge so, (hab auch schon ein paar Namen) aber bist du jetzt Heilerin oder 2. Anführerin? :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 14:40, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hierarchie Ich hab mal den Anfang gemacht und eine Hierarchie aufgestellt, kannst sie dier mal ansehen. Jetzt bist du dran verbessere alles was die verbesserrungswürdig vorkommt auf deiner Profilseite und dann Tragen wir das zussamen. :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 15:36, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Veränderung Vollkommen in ordnung. Werde das machen. Wo wohnst du eigentlich (Stadt)? Vollkommen in ordnung. Werde mich drum kümmern. In welcher Stadt wohnst du eigentlich? :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 16:34, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Habe einiges gemacht, bin für heute und vieleicht morgen dann mal weg (wäre nett wenn du den Rest ergänzen könntest). Frage Sachsen. Sehe du hast einen Gefährten, das passt nicht mit der Heiler-Katze überein,müssen wir in der Hierarchie noch etwas ändern? :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 13:30, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dann nicht Wenn er heimlich ist dann nicht,mann könnte ihn höhstens in der Hierarchie neben dir und in der Hierarchie selbst erwähnen, was meinst du :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 12:07, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey Biene ;) ich weiß weil das grade von mir kommt klingt das doof aber wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? Ich vermiss dich langsam aber sicher, weil ich dich echt ins Herz geschlossen habe und dir hab ich immerhin diese tolle Siggi zu verdanken^^ LG deine 11:11, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Okay Habe ihn eingetragen, wir müssten jetzt fertig sein oder? :Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 17:37, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) O Gott ich finde ich schleim mich übelst bei dir ein O.O Wenn das wirklich so ist dann tut mir das leid. Aber wieso kommst du denn nicht mehr in den Chat? Ist irgendwas passiert? LG 11:09, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Erstmal noch nicht, hab viel um die Ohren LG dein Gepardenstern :77.64.230.63 18:10, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) I miss you ;( Hey Biene, Ich hab was für dich gemalt :/ Ja, ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht wieder kommst ;( Aber ich denke, ich spreche für alle deine Freunde in allen Wikis, wenn ich sage Wir vermissen dich! ♥♥♥♥♥ LG ;( - 16:45, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) THX <3333333333 Danke das ist wirklich ein schönes Bild!!!!! Ich habe auch ein für dich ich habe dieses Bild gesehen und sofort an dich gedacht!!!! ♥♥♥♥I MISS YOU !!!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥ HDGDL deine 09:53, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Kannst du mir vieleicht ein Siggi machen? LGStartip (Diskussion) 14:52, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich bin Weichpelz (Weich) ich habe im Chat sehr viel über dich gehört. Ich weiß das du nicht kommen kannst. Aber nur einmal so gegen Abend da würden sich Sprenkel, Jacky und deine anderen Freunde sich bestimmt Freuen. Ich mein du bist bestimmt eine Ewigkeit nicht im Chat gewesen. Ich kenne dich nicht einmal deswegen. Aber dich mal darauf anzuschreiben habe ich mir überlegt. Und jetzt habe ich es getan. Wenn du mal in den Chat kommen kannst, kannst du mir davor eine Nachricht hinterlassen ?? Ich würde dich nämlich liebend gern kennen lernen. Und die anderen würden sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen. Außerdem du würdest viele neue Freunde nur in einen Abend bekommen. Alle vermissen dich sehr. Nur ein Chat besuch würde sie bestimmt sehr freuen. Ich würde mich freuen dich kennen zu lernen. LG Weichpelz (Weich) Hm Natürlich alle vermissen dich unheimlich. Sie werden dich nie vergessen. Immer wenn wir auf ein Thema kommen was mit dir zu tun hat. Sind die anderen traurig. Ich wünschte du könntest es. LG 15:46, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ??? War lang net mehr da und ich seh dauernd irgendwas wo steht miss you, was is da los? Wäre traurig wenn du gehen musst ;( LG Dein Gepardenstern Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 10:35, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tolle Überschrift Hallo Bienenflügel, Ich wollte dich fragen wegen den Überschriften suf deinem Profil.Wie hast du sie gemacht?Könntest du es mir bitte erklären? LG 08:34, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) einfach nur so... hallu Biene :) du bist ja noch im wiki aktiv,darfst aber nichtmehr in den chat :( ich vermiss dich ganz doll :( wie gehts dir so? GLG deine 09:12, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) danke :) danke :) ich bins erst seit vorgestern^^ mir gehts auch ganz gut , ich geh heut mit ner gruppe ins kino :D aber wir gehn in son film ab 6 XDDD und nein! ich vergess dich NICHT!!! du warst immer so nett und hast mir geholfen. und außerdem können wir ja ab und zu uns auf der diski schreiben :) GLG / HDGDL 09:32, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Lösung Überwachen deine Eltern deinen PC ? Wenn nein kannst du ja einmal in den Chat kommen. Wenn nicht dann ist es sehr schade. LG 10:02, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Ich will dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen ? Hier ich habs für dich gemalt ich weiß meine Bilder sind schrecklich. LG 10:19, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke <3 Hi Biene^^, Vielen Dank für die Erklärung<3333 Dashalb hab ich dirauch ein Bild gemalt ;) Hoffe es gefält dir^^ Darf ich dich auch zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen? PS:Die Katze ist sehr realistisch xD LG 10:44, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe viel von dir gehört. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal (Diski) unterhalten! Ich würde mich freuen dich mal näher kennen zu lernen. Lg 91.67.136.137 10:56, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ich war gerade nicht angemeldet... 10:57, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Es kommt darauf an, wie lange sie weg sind.. wenn sie längere Zeit weg sind, würde ich es an deiner Stelle tun. Sag dir einfach, es ist nichts falsches dabei. Denn es ist nichts falsches dabei, seine Freunde sehen zu wollen. Wenn sie deine Bedürfnisse nicht respektieren, ist es verständlich, dass du einmal eine kleine Notlüge machst. Aber denk daran, danach den Verlauf zu löschen :) 17:55, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe kurz deinen Namen erwähnt, und alle sind ausgeflippt, und warten darauf, dass du kommst :D Sie vermissen dich wirklich.. man merkt, wie sehr du ihnen am Herzen liegst. Spring über deinen Schatten, du belügst deine Eltern nicht mal, lügen würdest du nur, wenn du zu ihnen sagst wenn sie kommen "Ich war nicht im Chat" aber das werden sie wohl kaum fragen ^^ Und du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, es ist alles in Ordnung :) 18:02, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :) ja,finde ich auch! was hast du denn so die tage gemacht? :3 ich habe einen pflegehund,mit dem ich jeden tag gassie gegangen bin XD HDL 19:07, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bienilein<33333 Liebe Bienilein, ich habe aufgeschnappt, dass du mit deinen eltern reden willst, damit du ab und zu in den chat gehen darfst. ich hoffe soooo sooo sehr, dass deine eltern sich überreden lassen. es gäbe sooo viel zu erzählen und ich vermisse dich gaaanz doll! HDFDL (hab dich furchtbar doll lieb :D ) deine 19:43, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Danke, ich finde den Namen Bienenflügel auch sehr schön. Warum darfst du eigentlich nicht in den Chat? Lg 12:05, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) chat ich habe gehört, du warst letztens im chat :O stimmt das? wenn ja : fuuuuuuuuuuu warum war ich da nicht auch da DX ;( darfst du jetzt eig. ab und zu in den chat? :3 HDL deine kleine 15:19, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Biene? *worry* warum antwortest du nicht? gehts dir gut? und was machste in deiner freizeit so? HDGDL deine 20:46, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ...einfach nur so... Hallo Biene (wenn ich dich mal so nennen darf) Ich bin Piny, und ich wollte dich mal so anschreiben.Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört im RPG und hier auch.Ich finde deinen Namen echt schön und finde es schade das du nicht in den Chat kommst obwohl ich dich nicht kenne...Ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen :) Meine Eltern wollten auch nicht das ich in diese Chats komme aber ich habe erklärt das nichts schlimmmes dabei ist.Ich hoffe das du mir zurückschreibst :) 14:47, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommen und gehen Liebe biene Lange nicht gesehen, was? Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du bist glücklich. Ich leide immer noch darunter, dass du nicht mehr kommst. Leider habe ich vor, deinem Beispiel zu folgen und arbeite daran, mich von Wikia zu distanzieren, da ich einfach nicht mehr glücklich bin und mich sehr gezwungen fühle. Du warst stets eine gute Freundin, die beste und ich hoffe du verstehst diesen schweren Schritt, auch wenn du gegangen bist. Für immer, Wolf Bild Ich habe dir ein Bild aus vier Bildern gemacht ich hoffe es gefällt dir. LG 23:48, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es nicht wieder ich habe sogar die letzten 500 Bilder abgesucht, finde es aber nicht :( Hmm....ich werde noch eins machen. Dann habe ich wenigstens ein Geschenk gemacht :) LG 16:07, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diesmal Bild<33 So Bild ist zum 2x fertig geworden LG 11:39, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :D Freut mich, ach ja, schon mit deinen Eltern gesprochen? LG 13:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Biene! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:32, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Bienilein Hallo Bienilein! Ich möchte dir hallo sagen und sagen das ich mir eine Siggi gemacht habe. Falls du fragst, ehrlich gesagt bin ich hier seid zwei Jahren, nur habe mich nie angemeldet! Naja..Ich finde es schön eine Fréundin zu haben die unter den selben Bedingungen hier her darf ;) Wie ich sehe kennst du Weichpelz! Sie ist einer meiner besten Freunde im echten Leben :) Ich wünsche dir noch alles Gute, und viel Glück 23:48, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :) Ja das mit dem chatten ist blöd :( Aber wenigsten bin ich hier nicht die einzige :D Und darüber bin ich auch ´total froh! Liebe Grüße, und viel Glück wünscht 18:51, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Ich wünsch dir ein gesundes neues, und viel Glück im neuen Jahr :) :) Ich wollte aber auch noch fragen wieso du mir nicht gesagt eher gesagt hast das du heimlich im chat bist. Bist du eig. auf skype? LG Gepard Schön das du auch da bist :D 22:37, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bienchen? Hallo liebe Biene ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und dich echt im Chat vermisst fast alle unsere alten Chatfreunde sind weg und du fehlst mir nur umso mehr jetzt wo ich deine Bearbeitung gesehen haben hoffe ich nochmal ob du vielleicht doch irgendwann mal wieder in den Chat kommst. Mit vielen GRüßen dein Tigerchen Wie? Wie mach ich das das wir schreiben können wo muss ich da hin gehen. Gruß Tiger ;( ;( Ich ahbs so oft probiert aber ich kriegs nich hin die geschichte zu schreiben ;((( sry ich kriegs einfach nnich hin TML TML TML ja das war ich^^ Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 11:42, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Chat Ich denke mal ganz stark das ich jetz nerve aber könntest du dich nichma in den chat schleichen, weißt du wie es für mich ist das dich jeder schonmal im chat gesehen hatt außer mir...ich find das doof..könntest du nich mal ein einziges mal? Bild, von den tiefen meines PC's Okay, ich habe versucht ein Bild zu malen, hat nicht hingehauen. Und dann i-wo in den tiefen meines PC's fand ich eine alte Katze (nicht von alter her, sondern es ist her das ich die ausgemalt habe) und jetzt will ich sie dir schenken:) Weil sie noch (relativ) gut aussieht xD Chat Sag mal Bienchen wirst du kontrolliert oder warum darfst du zwar in das wiki aber nicht in den chat Lieben Gruß dein Tigerchen Ehm...ja die nachricht is von mir... ich vergesse bloß öfters diese tilden, außerdem soll ich dir schöne grüße von Ley ausrichten ;) LG Gepard Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh, Biene Liebe Biene, ist doch selbstverständlich das ich dir ein Bild schicke:) Weißt du, Freude machen das!:D Ich verlang kein Bild von dir, das mein ich nicht. Ich meine das ich Dir ''wieder ein Bild schicke!:) Und jetzt, wollte ich dich ein wenig auf den '''Chat '''ansprechen. Es war 'super 'als du vor wenigen Monaten in den Chat kamst! Es war heimlich, das hast du mir gesagt, aber ... Könntest du nicht ab und zu, damit meine ich ganz selten, in den Chat kommen? So einmal in zwei (oder einer) Woche? Und dafür kanst du auch deine Eltern fragen. Ich mein, Wikia ist ein sicherer Ort. Im Gegensatz zu der realen Welt wo du dir ein Bein brechen kannst etc. Kannst du vllt. in den Chat kommen? (Wenn ich auch da bin xD) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Jaaaaaaa! *Überrenn und knuddel* das würdest du machen...? ahhh neee wie geil :))) Jeha!! Liebe Biene, du kannst wirklich einmal im Monat in Chat (JUHU!!!) XD Okay, ein bisschen ... seltsam von mir:D Das weiß ich DX Und ich bin mega traurig darüber DX Ähm, die geschichten an sich kann ich dir nicht zeigen welil sie schon gelöscht sind, und was ich nicht hinbekomme ist eine ellenlange geschichte zu schreiben man braucht immer wieder neuen stoff ich habe immer damit angefangen das deine und meine eltern in der kinderstube liegen und wir draussen rumrennen, sry aber mehr weiß ich nich mehr und irgendwann sind mir dann auch die ideen ausgegangen ;((( LG Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 08:18, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Outlines Tut mir leid Biene, die Outlines bzw. die Vorlagen bzw. Bases außerhalb des Wikis zu nutzen ist nicht gestattet. Wenn du jemanden siehst gib uns die Namen durch und wir schreiben, denjenigen dann an, dass er sie nicht verwenden darf. LG 17:17, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, Bitte! *Freudentantz* Ich vermisse Dich! :( Liebe Biene, es ist für Mich eine Ewigkeit seidem Ich Dich das letzte mal im Chat gesehen habe. Ich muss weinen, wenn ich daran denke das Du gar nicht mehr kommst. Als Ich einmal im Chat war, haben alle angefangen von dir zu reden ich kannte Dich nicht, und wollte Dich deswegen anschreiben. Als Ich es getan habe, merkte Ich, wie nett Du doch warst. Ich wollte Dich so sehr zur Freundin. Als Du es warst, warst Du raus aus dem Chat. Und als Du nächstes mal drin warst, war Ich nicht da DX Ich hasse Mich deswegen so sehr. Komm doch mal in den Chat! Ich bitte Dich so sehr. Außerdem wenn Du deinen Eltern nichts davon sagst, ist es doch gar keine Lüge. Und danach fragen, werden Sie wohl kaum. So gut wie alle hier, haben Dich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Sie haben Dich gern so wie Du bist. Du warst so lange weg, sogar meine Rechtschreibung ist besser geworden! (Okay das mit der Rechtschreibung interessiert jetzt nicht einmal mich XD) Alle wirklich alle, wollen Dich wiedersehen, veränder Dich nicht und bleib so wie Du bist! Die Überschrift meiner Nachricht lügt! Nicht Ich vermisse Dich, alle vermissen Dich! Und Du bist die erste der ich das sage ... ich fühl mich im Chat ... allein. So als ob Ich gar nicht beachtet werde. Ich weiß, das es nicht stimmt. Aber das ist mein Gefühl. Weißt Du als Du im Chat warst, war ich so munter, und wollte mit Dir sprechen. Ich hab Dich sehr gemocht. Sagen wir Ich fühl mich im Chat ausgegrenzt, ja es ist echt nicht so! Aber so fühlt es sich einfach an, auch wenn Ich mit jemanden rede, ich fühl mich allein ... Alle brauchen Dich, Biene! Komm doch bitte in den Chat! Ich vermisse dich so sehr Hallo Hallo, ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht, naja, ich hab dich bisher nur 2 mal im Chat gesehen, aber ich höre immer wieder von dir im Chat, besonders von Weich^^ Aber nicht nur.... wollte auf jeden Fall, mal "Hallo" sagen^^ Ich hätte dich wirklich gern besser kennen gelehrnt, vllt. kann ich es ja i-wann mal :'). Ach ja, ich hab gesehen, dass du Geburtstag hattest, deshalb wünsch ich dir noch mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch Nachträglich^^ 13:35, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Biene... Es würde mir gefallen eine die geschichte mit dir zu schreiben :)).....aber mich beschäftigt im moment etwas anderes...... Also zu erst: DICH würde ich IM LEBEN NICHT LINKS LIEGEN LASSEN, denn DU BEDEUTEST MIR RICHTIG VIEL! Ich konnte dir bloß in der letzten zeit nicht schreiben weil ich seltener auf wikia kann. Und bitte verzei mir das ich dir nicht zum geburtstag gratuliert habe...Bitte....... Biene es tut mir so Leid ;-( Liebe Biene, Das kannst du jetzt bestimmt nicht hören aber ... es tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Geburstag vergessen habe. Aber ganz ehrlich ich habe null Zeitgefühl. Wenn du mich fragst schaue ich nicht besonders oft auf den Kalender. Ich habe sogar mal meinen Geburtstag vergessen :/ Ich wünsche dir trotzdem alles Gute der Welt nachdräglich zum Geburtstag. Und glaub mir ich würde dich nie Links liegen lassen wollen. Ich habe gerade keine gute Entschuldingung an dich ... Es tut mir einfach so Leid ;-( Ich hab dich wirklich gern, und ich möchte nicht das du oder ich sauer auf einander sind ... Alle lieben Grüße 18:04, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Weißt du es ist so ... Ich kenne so viele schlimme Gefühle ... Das kannst du dir nciht vorstellen ... Ich kenne auch das Gefühl das ist jetzt vllt. auch hast ... Es tut mir nochmals wirklich Leid. Alle lieben Grüße 18:39, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :) Du bist bestimmt nicht allen egal! So, wie ich das verstehe, denkt so gut, wie jeder, der mit dir auch nur i-wie befreundet ist, jeden Tag an dich^^ ich bin echt erstaunt, wie es jemand es geschafft hat, so gute Freunde zu gewinnen... Ich meine, dir wurde sogar ein Wiki gewidmet O.O Ich find das alles voll nett von denen und du bist ganz bestimmt auch total nett. Ich fänd es sooo schön, wenn du wieder in den Chat könntest, dann könnten wir uns bestimmt besser kennne lernen :( (Sry, wenn ich mich ein bisschen vom letzten Text wiederholt habe^^) 18:39, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Im Chat gibt es nichts neues ... Außer das man von den unangemeldeten redet die hier schlecht bearbeiten :/ Ale lieben Grüße 18:59, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, ja :/ Hi, Biene, Ich hab dir jetzt trotzdem mal ein Geschenk gemacht, ich weiß ja nicht, wie leicht siehst du dann ja, wie viel du mir bedeutest, wenn ich mich mitten in der Nacht ransetz, ein Bild mal, das mir am Ende nicht mal richtig gefällt :/ Jedenfalls, wenn du willst, kannst du es dir hier ja mal anschauen, wenn nicht ist aber auch okay :/ LG ~ 01:22, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Total neidischer Post Hallo Biene! Man, ich hab dich verpasst....*total neidisch auf Gewitter*....aber du warst bestimmt nicht das letzte mal on, oder? ;) Mir geht es sehr gut, und dir? Man.......es ist so viel passiert.......z.B. das ich seit mehreren Monaten mit Ley zusammen bin (.......ich hoffe das ist ok für dich......ich wollte dich auch nicht ersetzen falls du das denkst, aber wir haben uns in einander verliebt und jetzt sind wir schon über mehrere Monate zusammen). Kieselfamme kam auch nicht mehr. Bunt kommt leider nicht mehr zurzeit und ich weiß nicht warum. Ich bin hier auch zurzeit selten, bin eher im RPG Chat oder im Sonic Wiki chat. Ich hoffe du hast wundervolle Ostern. LG dein Blade PS: HDGDL!! PPS: Waschbärfresse *rofl* (weißt du noch? :D ) (Soll dich NICHT beleidigen!!!!!!!!!!!!!) PPPS: Achja, bist du auch auf DeviantArt? Treffen Hey Bienchen, wenn du willst können wir ja mal eine Zeit festlegen wann wir in den chat kommen dann könnten wir mal wieder richtig schreiben. Gruß dein Tiger Hey, machst du eig. in der letzten Zeit etwas besonderes? :) Denn mir ist ein wenig langweilig ... und jo ... Ich sag jetzt nicht das du in den Chat kommen sollst ... denn ich kenne deine Antwort ja bereits :) Hast jedenfalls mit deinen Eltern ein wenig darüber gesprochen? Das du den Chat einmal in der Woche/Monat besuchst? Jo, und Frohe Ostern nachdräglich :))) 08:26, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Biene, danke für deine Nachricht und das du dich für ley und mich freust :) Ich hoffe sehr das du schöne ostern gehabt und tolle geschenke bekommen hast hdgdl, LG Blade PS: Bei Firefox und/oder Opera kann man einstellen das keine chronik/Verlauf erstellt wird, wollts dir nur sagen ;) Das ist ja toll Biene! Ich hoffe du bekommst wegen uns/mir dann keine Schuldgefühle D: Weißt du wenn du dann welche bekommst solltest du lieber das machen was dir lieber ist:) 16:23, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, bist du jetzt eig. im RPG Chat? Ich würde dich soooooo gerne wiedersehen! 16:33, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Versehen x3 Nicht wundern, dass ich grad deine Bienenflügelseite bearbeitet hab, war ein ausversehen :x Hab ein tab mit den anderen verwechselt D: Das passiert, wenn ich zwei fast gleiche Tabs nebeneinander hab :/ Naja, nochmal sry, hab's auch wieder geändert :D 19:04, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Biene! ;( Ich war afk, da bist du einmal im Chat und ich bin nicht da ;(( Kommst du wiedermal? ;( Hab dich lieb <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 17:34, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE:Bild Aju Biene, Danke, für dein wunderschönes Bild. Hab es gleich auf mein Profil gestellt. Tausend Dank *o* Liebe Grüße 05:46, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Yay!!! Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue 8D War jetzt auch lange nicht mehr hier versuche aber, jetzt wo du wieder da bist, öfters hierher zu kommen, jedoch lässt das meine jetzige Familiensituation nicht zu (mein Vater ist jetzt ganztägig zu Hause und ich komm daher kaum ins Internet :() Na ja auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dass du wieder da bist, ich war jedes Mal traurig wenn ich daran denken musste, dass du nicht mehr da bist ;) 18:11, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) PS: Könntest du mir sagen um welche Uhrzeit oder an welchen Tagen du herkommst? Dann könnte ich eventuell ein bisschen planen und wüsste wann ich den Laptop in mein Zimmer verschleppe ;) hi biene, hab mich da als TwoBlade35 angemeldet schönen abend noch, HDGDL dein Blade Bildchen Oh, das ist lieb. Ich sage Danke <3 LG Wolfsmond :D Hey Biene es reut mich das du wieder da bist!! ♥ Darfst du wieder oder warum bist du wieder hier? Mir gehts gut und ich hoffe dir auch! Naja ich bin im WaCa Wiki nicht mehr aktiv und gehe daher auch nicht mehr in den chat, es gibt nur drei wikis an denen ich nich arbeite (Allein gegen die Zeit Wiki, Geschichten Wiki und Eragon Wiki ). Wir können und ja trotzdem über Diskussionsseiten unterhalten :) '''HDGDL' deine 09:08, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Oh na dann lass ich mich mal überraschen ;) Ich seh gerade, dass du am 16. März Geburtstag hattest. Alles Gute nachträglich (wenn auch sehr spät^^) Hoffe du hast schön gefeiert und viele Geschenke gekriegt^^ HDGDL 17:43, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) PS: Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du jetzt wieder in den Chat kommst? mach ich doch gerne sowas <3 und ich hab gesehen das du mir was geschickt hast! :D Ah so ist das also ;) Ich seh's grade :O Hab mich wohl verlesen 07:59, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) nein in keinem auser den genannten... :) Naja wenigstens kannst du jetzt wieder on kommen ;) HDGDL! deine 11:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi ich bin Schlammjunges und wir haben uns ja schon mal im Chat gesehen.Ich wollt dich einfach mal anschreiben aber du bist dann immer off,naja ich finde deine Seite schön und wollte einfach mal mit dir chatten.Deshalb frage ich dich wann du denn immer so on bist.Schreib mir doch mal auf meine Disk: ;) LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 12:46, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geschichte Also ein name.....hmmmm.......weiß nich recht.....sry bin grade ideenlos^^aber ne geschichte fällt mir ein, also zumindest der anfang xD Gepardenjunges und Bienenjunges und Tigerjunges sind noch in der kinderstube und die sollen bald schüler werden und irgendwann irgendwo im nirgendwo kommt tigerjunges in einen anderen clan gepardenfell interresiert sich (xD) sehr für bienenflügel und sie vermisst tiegerschweif (oder so sry name vergessen) und jeder kann sich denken wie das dann so weiter geht. Also es is bloß ein vorschlag, umsetzten müssen wirs nicht. Geschichte Jop, der name is gut^^ Aber mit wem fängt die story an? (also aus wessen sicht?) Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 11:21, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Profil?! Hey Biene, ich habe gerade dein Profil gesehen und bin erschrocken. Die letzte Zeit kams du ja ab und zu noch in den Chat und hast auch ein wenig am Wiki gemacht. Bedeutet das jetzt, dass du dies nichtmehr tun wirst? :(( GLG 07:57, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das tut weh, Bienchen... aber wenn du so glücklicher bist... ♥ in welchen wikis kann man dich denn antreffen? LG - 09:57, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, dann schau ich vielleicht ab und zu mal im RPG-Wiki vorbei :) 10:17, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht so richtig, nur ein paarmal im Chat, aber trotzdem find ich es traurig, was da auf deinem Profil steht :( Wie ich sehe, warst du auch eine super Hilfe fürs Wiki und eine super Freundin für viele User, zum Glück bist du ja für die noch in anderen Wikis da^^ 11:00, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Natürlich, das versteh ich voll und ganz. Was nützt es, wenn deine Freunde sich wohl fühlen, du darunter aber leidest :( LG- 11:27, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey..... Das was auf deinem Profil steht..........macht mich traurig.........und ich kann nur sagen das ich dich hier sehr vermissen werde, können wir trotzdem weiterschreiben? Ach und ich hab gelesen das du im rpg wiki jetzt wieder aktiv wirst, stimmt das? Jop Klaro, könnten wir machen^^, aber mit wem soll die geschichte denn anfangen, also aus wessen sicht? Jeder muss mal Abschied nehmen... Hallo Bienileini :( Ich fühl mich schuldig.... ich bin hier und merke nicht was du vorhast... was auf deinem Profil steht... Ich bin so bescheuert! Du bedeutest mir doch soviel! Aber ich will dich nicht hindern. Jeder wird i-wann das Wiki verlassen, egal auf welche Art. Ich bin bestimmt auch einmal an der Reihe, ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen :( In welchen Wikis bist du denn noch Aktiv? Ich möchte nähmlich immer mit dir in Kontakt bleiben! Ich hab dich immer lieb! Vergiss das bitte nie! So liebe Grüße; Deine 17:23, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) :/ Ich fühl mich aber schuldig... Ich bin eig. nicht im WaCa RPG Wiki aktiv... aber ich kann ja mal vorbei schaun... Liebe Grüße 18:39, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geburtstag Hey Biene, alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag, lass dich schön feiern und es dir gut gehen. LG Gepardenstern